I'm Absolute, it's not, Akashi-kun
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Aku absolut. Takkan kubiarkan, Akashi-kun. Aku selalu menang. Takkan bisa, Akashi-kun. Aku yang paling hebat. Tak selamanya, Akashi-kun. Sudah menjadi hal mutlak aku memilikinya. Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun, Akashi-kun. / Jangan gampang terjebak, ya / Rated T / Warn Utama: Mungkin ada Penyimpangan disini / DLDR


" _Aku absolut. Takkan kubiarkan, Akashi-kun. Aku selalu menang. Takkan bisa, Akashi-kun. Aku yang paling hebat. Tak selamanya, Akashi-kun. Sudah menjadi hal mutlak aku memilikinya. Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun, Akashi-kun."_

 **I'm Absolute, it's not, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **.**

 **[By: Natsume Rokunami]**

 **Rated: T**

 **Romance / Hurt, Comfort**

 **{Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna x Kuroko Tetsuya}**

 **.**

 _ **A/N: Kuroko Tetsuna disini adalah adik perempuan Kuroko. :3 Sepenuhnya dia adalah OC, dan ini**_ _ **mungkin**_ _ **bakalan jadi OS.**_

 _ **Jangan sampai salah mengenal. Kuroko Tetsuna bukan Ibunya Kuroko di fict ini. :'v Natsu banyak menemukan nama Tetsuna untuk Ibu Kuroko difict-fict lain. Natsu gak tahu apa nama Ibu Kuroko beneran Tetsuna, tapi... anggaplah Tetsuna disini adalah adik Kuroko. :v /janganberbelit**_

 _ **Hati-hati akan jebakan disini. :v**_

 **.**

 **Akashi Seijuurou: random**

 **Kuroko Tetsuna: random**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya: random**

 **.**

 **Tadatoshi Fujimaki © Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto Shippuden**

 **.**

 **Warning: Xover, OC, OOC, typo(s), alur fict aneh, satu unsur er-ha-es, dll. –jangan ambigu begini, woy—**

 **.**

 _ **DLDR.**_

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

 **.**

 **Another Red-Haired Boy**

Mana mau aku memberikan adikku pada orang yang menurutku tak tepat untuknya?

Aku takkan sembarangan merestui hubungan adikku dengan orang lain. Dia berharga untukku.

Saking berharganya, aku sulit untuk merelakannya dengan orang lain. Namun aku tetap tak bisa mempertahankannya, aku tak punya kuasa penuh melakukan hal tersebut.

Aku takkan membiarkan dia mengambil adikku, karena dia tidak tepat untuknya. Aku tahu, karena aku terus memikirkan kebaikan orang yang sangat kucintai.

Salahkah aku seperti ini?

Salahkan aku melakukannya?

Kalau tidak dengan dia, maka adikku akan kuberikan pada orang lain yang pantas untuknya. Dia berharga, maka aku takkan sembarangan.

Aku takkan sembarangan—

Meski harus membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Aku takkan kalah, aku akan menang... dari pertandingan ini.

"Mmpph—!" ia menggeliat dari kekangan rantai, mengikat kedua tangannya secara menyilang keatas. Ia duduk dilantai semen dalam suatu ruangan, khusus kusediakan untuknya.

Pedulikah aku padanya yang menatap meminta iba padaku?

Untuk apa aku peduli?

Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan dirinya, salahkah?

Tanpa sadar, tubuhku mengambil reaksi mengejutkan.

.

.

.

 **: =Natsu: I'm Absolute, it's not, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **= :**

.

.

.

Kalaupun aku bisa, aku ingin memilikinya tanpa paksaan sedikitpun.

Kapan aku pernah memaksa untuk hal merebut hati wanita seperti ini? Aku tak pernah memaksa, aku akan memaksa dalam hal bernama basket.

Aku ingin ini tidak menjadi berat untukku. Aku tak pandai menangani hal semacam ini.

Hal ini penting untukku, namun aku sangat lemah menanganinya secara sendirian. Aku rentan menjadi lemah untuk hal semacam perasaan.

Aku takut kalah darinya.

Aku tak mau hal ini menjadi berat untukku.

Aku tak mau ia menghalangi jalanku.

Salahkah aku melakukan ini?

Salahkah aku membawanya kesini?

Aku tak mau kalah.

Aku takut kalah.

Salahkah... aku melakukan ini?

Bunyi dencingan rantai dan suara geraman dari mulut tertutup oleh kain terdengar olehku. Aku memandangi sosok yang sedang mencoba memberontak dari kungkungan borgol berantai ditangan dan kaki yang dipasung. Air mata mulai keluar dari sudut matanya. Kukira ia kuat, nyatanya tidak.

Dari sorotan matanya, ia memintaku untuk melepaskannya.

Haruskah aku melepasnya?

Aku takut ini menjadi sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang mengakibatkan aku kalah dari'nya'.

Tapi aku takut bila aku melepas rantainya, orang yang selalu memenuhi mimpiku selama ini membenciku.

Salahkah aku menahannnya disini?

Salahkah aku melepasnya?

Aku harus pilih yang mana?

Aku takut.

Takut kalah—

Dan tak mau pasrah.

.

.

.

 **: =Natsu: I'm Absolute, it's not, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **= :**

.

.

.

Kenapa aku ada disini?

Kenapa aku mesti dilibatkan dalam masalah seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Alasan yang sangat konyol bila aku ditahan seperti ini karena sama-sama berambut merah sepertinya. Aku tak pernah ingat kapan aku sampai ditempat terkutuk ini.

Aku harus lepas dari rantai keparat ini. Kenapa aku mesti dilibatkan? Dasar, _kakak_ didepanku yang lebih tua dariku malah menyeret diriku dan ditahan dalam ruangan ini. Sungguh perbuatan tidak menghargai _adik_ yang lebih muda darinya.

Namaku disangkut pautkan oleh si biru muda. _Kakak_ ini berkata bahwa aku ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah ini. _Kakak_ ini tahu kalau si biru muda yang misterius itu sedang memenuhi pikiranku kini, mungkin karena dia sulit ditebak.

Aku lupa kalau dihadapanku juga _biru muda_ , dan sama-sama misterius.

Dua-duanya juga manis. Sial, seperti kembar identik.

Kenapa aku malah berpusing-pusing tak penting begini? Yang terpenting adalah aku harus lepas dari rantai keparat ini dan pergi memberitahu kepada si _biru muda_ kesayanganku.

 _Kakak_ dihadapanku menatapku dalam-dalam, ia berkata. "Dimana dia?"

Dimana dia? Maksudnya... si _biru muda kesayangan_ ku?"

Tapi... mana kutahu.

Aku menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan percikan kesal dihati. Aku ingin meremas wajah datar dihadapanku sekarang.

Tanpa kusangka, ia tertawa aneh, lalu menitikan air mata.

Hatiku mencelos. Kenapa ini?

Aku diam tak bergerak sambil melihatnya perlahan-lahan menitikan air mata.

Tiba-tiba... aku merasa menyesal memiliki marga Akashi dan berambut merah sama seperti'nya'.

Aku menatap iba padanya. Dalam keadaan dalam sisi masokisme seperti ini membuatku sungguh keluar dari karakter asli.

Kau kemanakan dia? Kalau kau dengar aku, lepaskan dia dan berikan pada orang dihadapanku sekarang.

Tiba-tiba, aku membelalak melihat reaksi mengejutkannya.

.

.

.

 **: =Natsu: I'm Absolute, it's not, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **= :**

.

.

.

Kenapa dia melakukan ini terhadapku? Aku salah apa padanya?

Akashi- _kun_... apa yang hendak kau lakukan padaku? Mengapa kau mengikatku disini?

Lalu, dimana 'dia'? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Pasti, aku tahu dia baik-baik saja. Aku tahu dia orang yang kuat, aku selalu memerhatikannya.

Tapi, sebenarnya apa tujuan Akashi- _kun_ membawaku kesini? Kenapa aku diikat?

Aku merasa aneh sekarang. Ia menatapku terus-menerus. Aku sama sekali tak tahu menahu.

Aku tak mau diperlakukan bagaikan anjing dirantai, aku ingin lepas dari rantai ini.

Perlakuan... yang sungguh menginjak harga diriku.

Kalau kau pikir aku berwajah datar, bukan berarti aku tak punya harga diri. Aku... punya harga diri.

Tak apa, kan, aku menangis meminta iba padanya? Walau tindakanku terlihat memalukan didepan matanya.

Harga diriku benar-benar terinjak... saat tahu diriku terikat dalam keadaan telanjang. Telanjang bulat... dihadapannya dalam keadaan terikat.

Aku menangis. Ya, aku menangis didepannya. Memalukan, memang. Aku jarang ekspresif, tapi aku tak mau semakin dipermalukan Akashi- _kun_ lama-lama. Aku harap, dengan diriku yang memohon padanya bisa meluluhkan hati kerasnya.

Akashi- _kun_... lepaskan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N: Hati-hati, jebakan. Gak jadi OS. :v /dibunuh**_

 _ **Disini sudah jelas atau tidakkah bagi kalian? Kalian bisa tebak, mana POV Seijuurou, mana POV Tetsuna, mana POV Tetsuya, dan mana POV random red haired boy?**_

 _ **Yang random red-haired boy berasal dari karakter Naruto. Natsu ingatkan, yang berambut merah dalam karakter Naruto tak cuma satu saja.**_

 _ **Tebak salah satu dari kumpulan nama-nama karakter cowok berambut merah ini:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akasuna no Sasori (si puppet master gelar Akasuna dari Akatsuki itu, lho. Bagi yang lupa. :v /buang)**_

 _ **Rei Gaara (Natsu tak pakai Sabaku. Sabaku itu gelar.)**_

 _ **Rei Rasa (Daddynya Gaara. :v)**_

 _ **Uzumaki Nagato (salah satu Ame Orphans)**_

 _ **Semua cowok diklan Uzumaki. :v Kecuali Naruto. /dibegal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dari karakter diatas, salah satunya sodaraan sama Sei. :3 Pilih salah satu, ya. Jangan dua! :3**_

 _ **Anggaplah 'yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin' berlaku difict ini. Berlaku untuk menebak karakter, perilaku karakter, juga inti ceritanya. :v**_

 _ **Ingat, diatas ada yang manggil 'Akashi-kun', kan? Bagi yang AkaKuro addicts, jangan langsung kepikiran kalau yang nyebut itu Tetsuya. Bisa aja gak, kan? :3 Gak selalu Kuroko, dan yang dipanggil 'Akashi-kun' gak selalu Seijuurou.**_

 _ **:3 Baiklah, Natsu pergi dulu. *ojigi***_

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
